lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Project V/Sanji
Sanji (One Piece) "Defying a cook in the seas is suicidal, you know..." ---- Sanji is one of the twenty-eight main selectable fighters in Project V, representing the One Piece ''franchise. He had been selected due to his interesting kicking abilities and the creator's one-time crush on the character. Sanji is a member of the Straw Hat Pirates and is their cook, serving the hungry regardless of what side they're on. While typically cool and collected, he can get quite heated in the tides of battle and shows off his current feelings rather easily. He is extremely amorous, flirting with just about any woman he sees, which can make for some deep trouble in even the worst crises. Nevertheless, he is a valuable member of the Straw Hat Pirates, and really shows it in battle: Sanji has high-ranged kicking attacks in tandum with his ''very high speed stats, making him quick and difficult to hit because of his ability to pressure opponents into staying away from his long-reaching moves. Due to his personal policies, he has no weapons other than his legs. Sanji ranks 2nd on the tier list, in the middle of the S tier. Sanji has some of the best ranged attacks in the entire game, with his legs able to stretch over long distances and pressure foes from both far away and up close. Due his great mobility overall and the high agility of his attacks, he has no problem chaining these attacks together and striking multiple foes down at one time. With exceptional opportunities for recovery and only a moderate weight, Sanji has unusual endurance and is the hardest character for some of his opponents to beat. He is not without his isuses, however: while his legs can break through projectiles, he does not have any himself and he can suffer against camping opponents because of this. Furhtermore, his amount of KO options is surprisingly low. Nevertheless, he's extremely viable in competitive play. Attributes Sanji is a moderate-weight fighter with typically low power output on his attacks, possessing primarily kicking attacks in his moveset. Sanji swings his legs around in several ways, and usually covers a lot of range with them, easily able to catch opponents off guard with those attacks of his. The legs can attack several opponents at once and lead into combo chains that can't easily be escaped without proper directional influence from the opponent. Sanji has quick walking speed, a very fast dashing speed, a moderate falling speed, great air speed, and high jumps, giving him among the best mobility in the entire game. A lot of his attacks have low ending lag and last through a short amount of frames, requiring him to input some precise attacks but yet not punishing him for missing as several of his attacks can string into each other. This gives him an extremely threatening offensive presence, especially given he can slice up projectiles. Sanji has much more pros to him than actual cons, but he still does have his weaknesses. For one, he lacks a proper projectile, which prevents him from attacking opponents that don't try and get close to him, forcing him to come close. He can also have issues against foes with projectiles, especially if they possess high-priority ones that can get through Sanji's otherwise defensive fighting abilities. Sanji also requires patience when dealing with very tanky foes, as his low attack power isn't very good for launching them. Regardless of his weaknesses, Sanji possesses strong tournament results and will very likely keep himself in the top 3 until other characters are more realized or when the game receives its next patch, which will likely nerf him more. Moveset Sanji possesses the Black Leg Style, which is a martial-arts style created by him for himself to use. He typically uses kicks in his fighting style, reaching far distances with his legs, with a lot of his moves covering wide amounts of space yet dealing low damage overall. Sanji excels at stringing together his attacks and attacking opponents that are both close to him and a short distance away. He is also difficult to predict given that a lot of his attacks are very similar to each other. This makes him a remarkably dangerous opponent, especially when used in tournaments at high level play. *'Neutral Special': Parage Shot. Sanji will hold himself in place before delivering a flurry of kicks forward to every single inch of his opponent's face. This attack will keep his opponents in his flurry until the game automatically makes him do a large kick that sends the opponent diagonally up into the air. Easy to punish if it misses. If this move is charged, Sanji will charge forward with his feet, having a greater chance of attacking his opponents. Deals a lot of shield damage. *'Forward Special': Concassé. Sanji jumps and flips in the air several times before diving straight forward with great speed, pushing his foot into the opponent. If sweetspotted, the attack deals an incredible amount of horizontal knockback. Otherwise, it just topples the opponent. When Sanji lands on his opponent, he will flip off of them. If performed in the air, he will do flips in place before diving straight forward. If this attack is charged, Sanji will charge his flips faster and go forward at a greater speed. A good finisher move. *'Recovery Special': Sky Walk. Sanji will ascend in the air after kicking it, ascending a huge amount of distance. This can be aimed in any particular direction. As he has no hitbox in this move, he is completely unprotected from enemy attacks. Due to this move having no limits in its aim direction apart from being linear, Sanji can safely go up to ledges or pass underneath platforms to reach their opposing end. Should this move be charged, it will grant Sanji an even further distance. *'Crouch Special': Reception. Sanji hooks his foot around the foe's neck and slams them really hard into the ground, having them bounce into the air and leave themselves open for Sanji's combo attacks. This move is like a grab, but it happens quite fast. It should be noted that the move only works if the FOOT connects with the opponent, otherwise the attack just pushes the foe away. Should the move be charged, Sanji will slam his foe into the ground and toss them behind him, finishing with a back kick that launches them hard. In competitive play Due to time constraints, this is incomplete. Category:Subpages